Hiding True Feelings
by Callisto-HK
Summary: A tangle with a creature is going further than expected , while Dean and Sam should also struggle with their own problems . Set in season 4.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all , I apologize for some possible mistakes ._

_Second of all , if you read this fiction , please let me know how you feel about it ._

_That's it ...Thanks everybody and I hope you enjoy this story ... :D_

* * *

**Hiding True Feelings**

**...**

Everything seemed so foggy, but he could feel someone was in their room , someone was moving around . ' _Someone ? That just doesn't sound right ._' with that thought he grabbed his gun and opened his eyes instantly . It took couple of moments for him to recognize the person in the room, but not that long to cause any harm .

Dean couldn't believe his eyes ."Bobby ?"

"Hello there!" Bobby said back .

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked , eyes wide open .

"Looking for a beer." Bobby shrugged .

Dean tried to move and change his position on the chair he was sitting on , though it was kind of painful ."That's my excuse , make a new one. Really. What the hell?"

"Alright, I was just checking up on you two idjits ."Bobby sat on the bed .

Dean looked suspicious. "And what in the hell told you that we needed to be checked?"

"Maybe that wound on your head , or the gash on your chest . Ah wait, what about those 2 broken ribs? Or even maybe this brother of yours who apparently has a concussion." Bobby listed .

"Wow , sorry, didn't know you're a psychic . Let me get this straight , you were resting at your home , a cup of coffee in your hand and a hell of a book on your lap. All of a sudden , you felt you're needed here .. Umm , 2 states away from your place . So , you just turned your car to the KITT to get here and check up on us .Huh , that sounds just like you . "Dean shook his head in agreement .

Bobby tried hard to don't show he was near to laugh "Are you done there smart-ass?"

"Just one more thing. Where did you park KITT ? Cuz I really like to have a look at that ." Dean added sarcastically .

Bobby rolled his eyes ."Alright , Alright , Cass told me about you , and he brought me here . Are you satisfied ?"

"Hell yeah . Where the hell is he now ? "asked Dean looking around the room .

Bobby shrugged. "He vanished , I guess he's scared of you ."

"He better be. I told that idiot we're fine ."Dean looked annoyed .

"Yeah , he mentioned that . He said you refused to go to the hospital , and cuz I know you idjit well enough , I knew his concern couldn't be in vain ." Bobby was waiting for Dean to let him help .

"I'm fine , so is Sammy , he's just a mild concussion . he's gonna be fine by tomorrow ." Dean stand up from his chair and cringed a little when the pain in his chest went unbearable for a second .

"Yeah , if it's your story . Now you'll let me help you with those wounds or I'll drag your ass to a hospital . Think about it . You have 30 seconds starting from now ." with that Bobby stared at his watch .

Dean looked confused " What ? Are you out of your mind ? Don't you think I'm old enough to take care of a graze ?"

"I'm not saying you can't take care of that , but when Cass says your problem is serious , I'd rather believe him ."Bobby replied .

Dean rolled his eyes ."Whatever , but I'm telling you it's nothing serious. And my ribs are not broken by the way , maybe just cracked , which are bandaged already ."

"Just a quick look , I promise I won't bother you ." Bobby was happy with his triumph .

"Just let me wake Sam first . It's almost 2 hours he's asleep ." said Dean and walked toward Sam's bed . "Hey , Sammy , wake up now ." Sam just ground in relpy ."Come on , just some few questions and you can go back to sleep ." Dean shook him gently .

"Sam Winchester , Sammy for you ! 25 years old , and today is ... umm , **was **friday , .. I .. I don't remember the date ." said Sam weary .

"It's ok . When was your first kiss ?" asked Dean grinneing .

"Umm... I was 14 , I guess . I was tutoring Wandy ." Sam said after a few seconds of thinking .

"Tutoring her what ? The best way of kissing ? .. Damn it , I used to tutor some girls at school , how could I never come up with that idea ? " Dean looked at Bobby "And everyone says I'm the one who just cares about girls ? "

"You can't do that , it's not fair ." Bobby chuckled .

"Tell me about it , but that's exactly the thing he did to me last time I got a concussion . And you know what ? I think I like it , he'd never tell me about it if he's fine ." Dean grinned and patted Sam's shoulder , who was asleep again .

"You better never try that shit with me . Come here , your turn ." Bobby gestured to the other bed .

"Dude , You sound threatening . I didn't do that to you yet , besides he was the one who started this ." Dean acted like he was frightend already .

"Yeah , like you're scared of me , sit down and let me look at your head first . So far , I don't think Cass was that right about you . It doesn't look you have any serious problem ."

"Finally ! That's what I'm trying to say ." Dean let out a sigh of relief , but it was too deep for him and the pain spread all over his chest instantly and made him let out a gasp of pain .

"Or maybe he wasn't that wrong ! " Bobby sounded worried .

"I've 2 cracked ribs and a wound on my chest , of course it hurts . But not as bad as Cass says ." Dean stated .

Bobby examined the wound on his head and then helped him to take off his T-shirt .There was a long deep gash on the right side of his chest , which made Bobby grimace .

"It's not as bad as it looks , doesn't hurt that bad either ."Dean said when he saw the look in Bobby's eyes .

"So , what happened ? What did this to you two ? " asked Bobby trying to distract Dean and himself , even for a few minutes .

"Long story ." Dean sighed .

"We've got a lot of time ." said Bobby .

"What ? No sleep tonight ? But I wanna sleep . Tomorrow we're gonna have lots of things to do ." Dean said innocently .

Bobby was looking into the first aid kit " I gotta take care of this wound and you know it . You can sleep after that . So , just define it as long as I'm working on you ."

... **TBC **...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Then**_

**.........**

_"So , what happened ? " asked Bobby trying to distract Dean and himself for some minutes ._

_"Long story ." Dean sighed ._

_"We've long time ." said Bobby ._

_"What ? No sleep tonight ? But I wanna sleep . Tomorrow we're gonna have lots of things to do ." Dean said innocently ._

_Bobby looked into the first aid kit and said "I gotta take care of this wound and you know it . You can sleep after that .So , just define it as long as I'm working on you ."_

_

* * *

_

_**Now**_

**.........**_  
_

"That sounds better , procedural story ." Dean grinned but it faded instantly when he started to think about their last day . " It should have been a ghost . I mean every omens were saying that we're facing a ghost , just that easy . But it happened to be a witch instead ."

**_***** a few hours earlier *****_**

"Whenever you're ready , Dean ." Sam said for the third time .

"OK . You said that more than 10 times in the last 5 minutes . If you really mean that , then shut up and let me finish checking my gun . " Dean said firmly .

Sam rolled his eyes , put his duffel down and sat on a chair ."Apparently we won't go anywhere sooner than tomorrow ." he whispered .

"I heard that ." said Dean without looking at Sam .

"Ok, sorry . But Dean , really , we don't need a gun , I mean not that one . It's an easy salt and burn ,and we have the rock salt bullets ."

"We never know what will happen next , we better be ready . Anyway , I'm done , we can go now , wuss ." Dean stood up and grabbed his duffel .

Sam looked confused . "What ? I'm not a wuss . You can't even use that word in this case ."

"I can use that whenever I like , WUSS . Besides , it suits you ." Dean grinned .

"And I'll Kill you someday ." Sam grumbled .

...

"In the basement ?" Sam asked as they entered the old desolate house .

"Yeah , basement Sam . You sure you're OK ? " Dean sounded obviously concernd .

Sam was irritated ."Dean Really , ask it again and I'm out of here . "

"Whoa , calm down . You just don't look fine , all I'm saying is if you have any problem , you could wait in the car . You asked about the basement like , I don't know 20 times ? And really , you look so nervous . " Dean tried to calm his brother down .

'_Well , if just Ruby would answer her damn phone , or if I could find some demon blood , I wouldn't be that nervous , bro . _' Sam thought and sighed , he knew he couldn't tell Dean the reason , but on the other hand, going on without some demon blood was getting harder every second .

"You wait here and watch , I'll dig the grave ." Dean started to work without waiting for Sam's reaction , so Sam decided to just watch .But it wasn't as easy as it sounded , specially for Sam , and he understood it too late , one second he was standing by the grave , trying to focus on the situation , the next he was flying toward a wall .

"Saaaam ." Dean shouted as he heard Sam yelled and saw the impact .He jumped out of the grave , grabbed the shotgun and started shooting the spirit , but shockingly nothing happened . The spirit stopped right where she was , looked down at her chest ,then rose her head and stared into Dean's eyes. She smirked impish , looked at Dean's chest and shook her hand .Suddenly Dean felt an unbearable agony in his chest as blood soaked his shirt , but before he could find time to put the puzzle together , he flew toward a wall , hit his head hard and ended up on the ground semiconscious .

"Naughty Boy .We'll finish this later , I don't have time for you now ." she said and snapped .

..............

A groan brought Dean back to the present to make him realize it was his own groan .

"I thought you were supposed to tell me the story , not sleep with eyes open ." Bobby pushed something on his chest .

Dean looked down at it. " I thought I was defining , sorry , didn't realize when I got lost in my thoughts ."

"So ? Are you gonna tell me now ? Or I should wait another round ?" asked Bobby .

"You know , it's not really that long . We were supposed to salt and burn the remaining of a bitch , who was haunting the town .We headed to her grave . Everything seemed alright , but then .. Well it wasn't a spirit at all . It's a witch . She appeared there and threw Sam away. She got a little mad at me for shooting her , so she decided to show me how does it feel .Then I started to fly toward a wall , and though things are so blurry after that, I can remember her voice telling me '_we'll finish this later _' . I think she snapped then and everything went black .When I opened my eyes , we're still there , Sam was out and the grave was empty ." Dean shortened .

Bobby was staring at Dean ,his eyes widened " Sounds like a Professional witch , huh ?"

"Tell me about it . I guess she wanted it to be like a ghost job . My problem is why she didn't finish us right then and there ? What is she waiting for ? " Dean said and grabbed his shirt as Bobby finished the patching up .

"What happened next ? I mean after you woke up .What did you do ? " asked Bobby .

Dean shrugged "Nothing special , I brought Sam back , did the routines with wounds and his concussion , discussed with Cass and when he disappeared , I got some sleep ."

"So you didn't do any research . Well , I guess it's my turn then . You need some rest , I'll look for some information . Why didn't you call me before ?"

"Bobby , you were two states away . AND , we've stopped bothering you for just a random ghost hunt , long time ago ."

"Well it wasn't a random ghost hunt ."

"Well we didn't know that from the beginning ." Dean imitated in the exact same tone .

Bobby rolled his eyes ."Alright Idjit . Get some sleep , I'll wake Sam up ,two hours from now. "

"I think I'm good , I'm not tired ."

"You're the one who was whining about needing some sleep ."

"I wasn't whining ." Dean huffed .

"Yes you were ."

"No I wasn't . It's Sam's thing . What kind of family has two whiner ."

"Not like you're from a normal family ." Bobby noted .

"Well that's why we even have one , Winchesters don't whine ."

"Right . Just don't give me this ' _we Winchesters_ ' lecture again ."

"You started it . Whatever , you have any plan ? Anything to start with ? Cuz I think I should take another look to everything we went through before.I mean if you don't need my help , I'll start with those pieces that we already checked once , I may find something we didn't see before . " Dean sat behind the laptop .

"Sounds good to me .You do that and I'll check my books ."

"What book exactly ? I Don't see any book . As far as I know , you're zapped here ." Dean reminded him .

Bobby cursed under his breath .

"There are some books in the trunk of Impala , they may be useful , or you can ask Cass to bring you your books here ." Dean grinned .

"What book do you need ? " Cass asked , suddenly appearing .

"Cass . Damn it ,are you gonna give me a heart attack or something ?" Bobby muttered .

"Welcome to the club ." Dean said to Bobby and then looked at Cass ."What are you doing ? Overhearing us ?"

"I needed to make sure everything is OK ." Cass looked back at Dean .

"You better try and ask next time , though the answer wouldn't satisfy you , anyway ." Dean scowled .

"Dean , you weren't listening to me , I had to bring Bobby here . You have - "

"Cass , Don't start it again . Would you please just bring him his books ." Dean said gesturing toward Bobby .

"But - "

Bobby didn't let him continue "Everything is under control Cass , here is the list of some books I may need , if you could -"

"I'll be right back ." Cass said and disappeared into thin air .

................ **TBC **................


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'll be right back ." Cass said and disappeared into thin air ._

* * *

"He's not that bad , you know ." Bobby said to Dean .

"It's not like they are doing me a favor , they just need me ." Dean grumbled .

"I don't think he's like the others , he seems so alone , you know , looking for a friend ."

Dean looked at Bobby with raised eyebrow " Wow , that's a new one on me ! Bobby singer feels sympathy for angels ." Dean chuckled ."Bobby he's not even a human , last year, I didn't even believe they exist , now you ask me to start a friendship with one of them ? Sorry , I just feel all supernatural things are the same .They just use us for their damn battle and reaching their damn goal ."

"I'm Just saying . "He shrugged ."Whatever , we've enough for now , one problem at a time ."

"Isn't it the time to wake Sam up ? " Dean tried to change the subject .

"Not unless you wanna do that every 45 minutes instead of two hours ."

Cass appeared again ."Here is what you wanted . " he paused . "You need to clean your house every now and then ."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle , Bobby looked askance at Dean ,then turned to Cass and growled ." Mind your own business ."

"I'm just trying to help . It's not easy to find a book in that mess ." Cass said in a monotone voice .

This time Dean burst into laughter " Cass , I guess you better leave NOW or Bobby would send you straight back to where you belong ."

Cass looked a little confused , glanced from Dean to Bobby and again to Dean "Call me if you need my help ." he said and vanished .

"You know what ? I think you're right , we should be kinder to him , he's funny ." Dean giggled .

Bobby looked annoyed "Just shut your mouth ."

"Come on , what are you ? A 5-year-old girl ? He didn't mean anything ."

"Yeah right , they're just annoying ."

Dean shook his head and chuckled , but remained silent ,knowing that talking would make Bobby more annoyed .

...

An hour later Dean stood , stretched hesitantly and winced as his ribs reminded him that they were newly injured. Ignoring the pain , he walked toward Sam ."Hey , Sam , wake up man ."

Sam opened one eye slightly "Hmm ? It's still dark , 5 minutes more , Dean , please ."

"Whereas I'm an awesome brother , I'll give you 5 hours . But you need to answer my questions first ."

"What qeustion ?"

"Your name , your age , my birthday ." Dean demanded .

"Sam Winchester , 25 , and.. January 24th is your birthday ." he replied .

"Good . Now tell me , what did Wandy do when you kissed her ? "

"Huh ? How do you know Wandy ?"

"Just answer the question ." Dean commanded seriously .

"She blushed , but then she kissed me back ."Sam answered honestly .

"Wow , I bet that's why you loved tutoring that much . Go back to sleep , Bitch ."

"Jerk ." said Sam automatically and closed his eyes .

Bobby laughed "You'll be in real trouble when he finds out about your questions ."

"Why?He can do the same thing to me. I don't have anything to hide , I may just give him too much information , you know ." Dean grinned .

"Yeah , yeah , I know , just don't give me them . Really , Dean . You need to get some sleep too , you have some hours . "

"I think I'll get some . But , you should rest as well . " Dean retorted .

"I'm not tired yet . I'll sleep if I need to . You need to regain your energy , it's gonna be a long day tomorrow ."

Dean nodded ."Thanks . Wake me up if you find or need anything ."

"Sure kid ." Bobby smiled .

...

When Dean opened his eyes , he could feel the smell of coffee , taking a look at his watch , he moved from his bed but stopped when a dizziness rushed over him , he waited a few moments and then stood up .Bobby wasn't around but there was a note on the table saying that he left for buying some coffee .

"Great , now I can smell it form a note ." Dean said to himslef and walked to the bathroom . Deciding to take a shower , he took off his shirt and unwrapped the bandages , grimaced at the sight of his chest .

"Eww , lots of girls will miss me in order of waiting for this to heal . I don't think they can ever forgive you bitch witch . " Dean said to the absent witch .

After taking a quick shower , he wrapped th bandages again and walked out of the bathroom , Sam was still asleep and Bobby wasn't back yet , so Dean sat behind the laptop , hoping he could find something new about their case .

Less than half an hour Bobby opened the door and stepped inside with a pack .

"Hey , thanks man , I really needed a decent coffee ." said Dean, standing up from the chair .

Bobby passed him his coffee . "You're welcome , how do you feel ? "

"Starving ." Dean grinned .

"It's a good sign ." Bobby chuckled .

"Rise and Shine Sammy ." Dean shook his brother's shoulder .

Sam opened his eyes slowly "What's the time ?"

"Around nine , do you feel any headache or nausea ? " asked Dean .

Sam narrowed his eyes "Umm..No .. "

"Alright , you know the questions ."

"No , Dean , I'm fine ."Sam protested , but Dean stayed determined , so he decided to answer "Sam Winchester , I'm 25 and you're born on January 24th . Happy now?"

"Great .Last question ,what did you do on your first date ? " Dean asked with a serious face .

Sam's eyes widened "What ?What kind of question is that ? None of your business ."

Dean laughed "Alright , you're not concussed anymore ."

"Why do you ask him your birthday ? " Bobby was giggling .

"Because it's more important ." Dean grinned .

"Bobby ? Is that Bobby ?" Sam looked at Dean questionally .

"No , actually it's the Easter bunny ." Bobby replied .

"What are you doing here ? No, Dean , you really called Bobby for a mild concussion ?" Sam frowned .

"No genius . I didn't and I wouldn't . Cass brought him here ." Dean left Sam's side .

"And not for that mild concussion ." Bobby informed .

"Bobby ." Dean growled .

"What ? Dean ? What are you hiding ?" Sam saked anxiously .

"Nothing , alright ? We both were in that basement , so I got a little injured too . And apparently our dear angel thought we need an adult around ." Dean answered , then looked at Bobby "No offense , You were a great help ."

"None taken." Bobby shook his head .

"So , what happened last night ?" Sam asked .

Dean took a sip of his coffee ."Nothing . Our ghost turned out to be a witch ."

................ **TBC **................

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_"So , what happened ?" Sam asked ._

_"Our spirit turned out to be a witch ." Dean took a sip of his coffee ._

* * *

Sam looked surprised "A witch? A witch ? But how ? I mean -"

"Yeah, I know , that's what we're trying to find out about ."

"Speaking of . Dean I think I found something , there's just one dim point ." Bobby said and took one of his books and showed it to Dean .

"What's that ?" Sam walked to them and looked at the page that they were reading .

"This is fugly . I mean she wasn't pretty , but this , this is disgusting ." Dean wrinkled his nose .

"That's the dim point I was talking about . The creature should look like this , it has all power of a witch , but it's not exactly a witch . They're known as busy thieves and called Spriggans. Legends say different stories about them , usually they caused mischief to those who offended them and sometimes they stole away mortal children, leaving their ugly changelings in their place. At the moment it's my nearest guess ." Bobby defined .

"It makes sense .It even explains its shape . I mean what would happen if it takes a body and the possessed guy dies ? " Dean asked .

Bobby narrowed his eyes ."You're probably right , then the creature would stick in that body ."

Sam looked at Bobby ."What would happen to the human's spirit ? "

"Well , I guess it'd start haunting the town , or something like that ." Bobby answered .

"So it was really a ghost around , but if we want to get rid of that , we should kill this Spriggans first , then we can do the usual salt and burn ." Dean concluded . "So how do we kill it ?"

"Silver , as ever ... " Bobby paused .

"But ?"Dean could clearly hear a but in Bobby's sentence .

"But even silver bullets are not always fatal , the creature will die just if the silver goes through the back of its neck . "Bobby explained and looked at Dean .Dean closed his eyes and sighed .

"What ? hey , would you say it loud ?" Sam got nervous .

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam ."We need a bait ... She is smart , we can't kill her unless one of us distract her ."

Sam sighed "Awesome .... So what, Rock-paper-scissors ? "

"What ? No .. You can't be the bait , you already have a concussion , she can easily get rid of you . " Dean frowned .

"Your brother is right , I'll do that ." Bobby volunteered .

Dean rolled his eyes ." I hate when everybody become sacrificial . Sorry Bobby , but you're too old for this ."

"You better watch your mouth son .I'm way faster than you , hell even stronger ."

Dean smothered a chuckle "Bobby .. Who are you kidding ? Here's the plan , I'll distract her , Sam you shoot her with the silver bullet , but, please! Make sure you'll kill that thing at the first shot ."

"And I'll sit here and drink my coffee , great plan ." Bobby muttered .

"Well , while you're resting and drinking coffee , would you please be ready for the salt and burn ? We can't let the angry spirit to find the chance to beat us ."

"Dean , you know it's - "

Dean interrupted Sam "Sam , NO. You weren't up for this in the first place, even before your concussion . We can't risk it ."

Sam knew Dean was right , not just because of the concussion but also his need for demon blood could cause all of them serious problem ." Can I - .. Um... Bobby could you take the shooting part in the plan . I'm afraid I may miss that ."

"Oh , sure son ." Bobby replied quickly .

Dean got worried by Sam's reaction "Sam , are you ok ? Maybe you should rest , we can finish the job ."

"No , no.. I'm fine...( Dean was looking at him suspiciously )... Really Dean , I'm fine . Just like you said , I don't want to risk it , you know ." Sam evaded .

Dean finally nodded and patted him on the shoulder ."Just don't push too hard ." he said and then turned his gaze to Bobby and they continued talking about the Spriggans and the way they should find it . Sam wasn't listening anymore , he was lost in his thoughts , as the only thing he could think about was finding Ruby , he needed her so bad and he knew as much as he wanted to hide this from Dean , he couldn't keep going like this anymore and there was a big chance that he'd do something stupid in front of Dean .

"Hey , geek boy ,are you still with us ? " Dean was almost shouting .

Sam blinked "Huh ? Yes .Why are yelling , I'm not deaf ."

"Well for some seconds I had a good reason to believe you are . We're going to check some places again , are you coming with us ?" Dean grabbed his jacket .

"I don't think it's necessary ." Sam shrugged .' I need to find Ruby , first .' he thought .

"Alright then . See you later ? "

"Yeah ... Take care ."

"We're not gonna hunt that thing now , you know. And , don't do anything stupid , by the way ." Dean smirked .

"Shut up ." Sam grumbled as Dean left the room with Bobby .

...

Around 4 p.m. Sam was sitting on his bed , struggling with the lack of demon blood in his system and swearing at Ruby , who got disappeared without any words .He took some Tylenol and closed his eyes . He didn't know when he fell asleep , but when Dean and Bobby stepped inside the room , it was getting dark outside .

"I'm telling you, man , he's not himself , there's something wrong with him ."Dean said to Bobby in a low voice as he closed the door, and then called Sam ."Seriously Sam ? You slept all the day ?! What's wrong with you man ?"Dean asked with raised eyebrow .

Sam opened his eyes ."Huh ? I got bored, I guess . I just fell asleep ."

"Well , that's what happen when you sit on a bed and do nothing ." Bobby said and passed him a pizza "I don't think you had lunch , either ."

Sam opened up the pizza box and immediately forgot that Bobby's words were annoying him."Ah , thanks . I'm starving . So , did you find anything ? What took so long ? "

"We think we know where to look for that bastard ." Dean paused " By following its steps , we found out that it's gonna be in the house near that big farm out of the town .You remember the farm , right ? The one that - "

"Yeah , Dean . I remember the hot girl ."Sam took a bite of his pizza ." She was riding a black horse . She answered all of your questions gently , and even gave you her number . Umm… What was her name ? Mandy ? Wandy ? "

"Dude , Wandy was your first date . Her name was Claire . " Dean grinned .

A bit of pizza got caught in Sam's throat and he started coughing " How ..( coughing ).. How do you ..( coughing ).. know about Wandy ?"

Dean passed him some water and smirked." You can't hide something like that . "

"I hate to break it to you, boys , but we don't have much time here . If you really wanna finish this job tonight , you better get ready ."Bobby interrupted .

"Yep , back on point ." Dean said ." Apparently the old woman in that house is gonna be the next victim . We need to send her out of that house tonight . So whenever you're ready Sammy . "

"How are you gonna do that ? I mean , sending the old lady out." Sam asked .

"Well , Bobby has an idea ." Dean grinned .

"Hey , It wasn't my idea ." Bobby grumbled .

"You were the one who said Sam has free time for this ." Dean shrugged .

"But you were the one who said he knows how to make out with old ladies !" Bobby said back .

Sam looked at them for some seconds and suddenly jumped from his bed ."What ? Whoa , whoa , whoa ... Hold up .. Me ? Noway . I can't do that . Find another way ."

"O, Come on Sammy , it's the only way . Bobby has a point, we will be busy with that bitch . It's you or nobody. Besides , Ms. Case loved you . You remember your date , right ? You're the best . " Dean smirked .

"I'll kill you Dean ."Sam growled ." You're never gonna let me live this one down , are you ? I wasn't there willingly , you made me do that ,and I'll kill you for that one , too . "

"Yeah , if it's your story . " Dean teased ." Secondly, who do you think was worse ? Bela or Ms. Case ? I had to spend my night with that bitch .. You Just don't go too far . you know ."he grinned .

"You say another word , and I'll make sure you'll sleep with her tonight ."Sam threatened .

"In your dreams , bro ." Dean laughed .

Bobby put his hands on their shoulders and pushed them to their stuffs ."Guys. Later ,OK ? Later ."

................ **TBC **................


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stopped the Impala in front of the old house and looked at Sam .

Sam decided that it's worth another try ." I really can't .Dean . Please ? "

"I wish there was another way Sam . But you know there's not ."Dean said seriously "At least you know that she can't -"

"Shut up ." Sam stopped him , knowing what Dean was gonna say . He took a deep breath and left the car .

"Hey .. Sammy ." Dean called out ."She's waiting for you . I told her about you , it's not polite to surprise a girl like that , you know."

Sam cursed under his breath and walked toward the house .When the door got open , Sam saw an old lady , already dressed in a night dress , smiling at him ."Sam Panowski . Right ? "

"Ah , yes . Mrs. O'Brian ." Sam forced a smile .

"Ms , honey .Ms . And you call me Patricia .Oh ,I can see that your brother described you very well , I'm still a little confused about the whole things , though . I can't understand when did you see me that I wasn't aware . "

'_You're so dead , Dean ._' Sam thought and smiled uncomfortably . "Well , Umm -"

"It's OK honey . Now I just need to take my purse , then we can go . What do you say?"

Sam sighed and smiled again ."That's just great . I'll wait here for you ."

"As you wish sweetheart , I'll be right back ." she said and disappeared from his sight .

Dean approached Sam and passed him the keys . "Sam , I'm dead serious here , I don't care you're mad at me for this . You lash out at her , and I'll kill you myself .Hell even a scratch - "

"Alright Dean , calm down .. I swear , I'll unload my rage just on YOU . I'll take care of your car . I promise . Now go and hide ." Sam tried not to laugh .

...

"They left. We can go inside ." Dean said to Bobby , who was sitting behind the house.

"Good , let's go then . Straight to her bedroom ? " Bobby asked .

Dean looked confused ."What ? Why her bedroom ? Why not the basement ?"

"Because she doesn't live in a basement and she's gonna be the victim ,you idjit . I don't think the creature would go to the basement to kill her while she is up there in her room ." Bobby stated .

"Ah.. right ."

Bobby rolled his eyes ."Dean , he'll take care of your car , would you please forget about her for some minutes? "

"NO . I can't forget about her . But .. I can concentrate , if that's what you want ."Dean replied.

"Well, thank you then . Let's go ."

"How long do you think we should wait . Cuz I'm not sure Sam could keep that lady away for a long time ." Dean asked .

"I'm not sure . Not like we can do anything about it ."Bobby answered .

"So what ? We gotta play the ' _Little Red Riding Hood_ ' ? ... Huh , I guess now I like the wolf better ."

"And I always just liked the hunter . " Bobby chuckled .

"Oh , you better don't follow the story and kill the little bitch instead of the wolf . " Dean mentioned .

Bobby laughed . "Don't count on me ."

"Thanks man . Next time , remind me to keep Sam beside me."

...

"Damn it , I'm starting to doubt if we followed its steps right . It's almost half past eleven , and nothing ? They'll be back any minutes ." Dean looked nervous .

"I know . But I don't think we missed anything this time . We need to be patient ." Bobby said back .

"I could wait for the rest of eternity ."Dean paused and thought "Well , maybe not that long , but long enough . The problem is if they come back before the -" he stopped suddenly .

"What ?" Bobby looked up .

"Shhh.. what was that ?" Dean tried to listen carefully .

"What was what ? I didn't hear anything ." Bobby whispered .

"Be quiet , and then you can hear ." Dean whispered and put his hand on Bobby's mouth ."You better go .. I think it's here ...go ..hurry up ."

Bobby didn't hesitate . Though he hadn't heard anything , he trusted Dean's instinct and words completely .

...

Spriggans got a little surprised when it found the room empty .

"Looking for someone special ? " Dean came out of the dark side .

"You ? I told you I don't have time for your little game ." she said .

"At least it doesn't hurt eyes when we look at you in that poor woman's body . I get why you don't want me to take it from you .But sorry little fugly , your time is up ." Dean smirked .

"I see now you know the truth about me . That's better . How much do you know ? I'm just curious ." she smiled showing her yellow teeth .

"I know what you really look like , and I know how to kill you . that's enough I guess ." Dean said and dragged out a big silver dagger .

She burst into laughter "So you think you can actually defeat me ? That's adorable .Acting bravado makes your blood taste better . "

Dean started to walk in a circle , in order of changing her position and giving Bobby the chance to get out and shoot her in the neck .

"I'd wait for the conclusion , if I were you ." he said .

"Alas and alack . You're not me ."

"Alack ? This reason , alone, would make me thank God for the rest of my life . I wouldn't hesitate to kill myself if I were that ugly .It should be damn hard for you , isn't it ? " Dean said wryly , and as he expected his words made her angry .

"You think you're funny ?"

"Uh , everyone keeps asking me that . I think I'm adorable ." Dean smiled artificially .

................ **TBC **................


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N : So sorry it took longer to update this time...I was just busy with an exam!_

* * *

.

.

_"You think you're funny ?" The Spriggans asked ._

_"Uh , everyone keeps asking me that . I think I'm adorable ." Dean smiled artificially ._

* * *

"And I'll erase that thought ." it said and started to laugh crazily , with that she moved her hand to remove the dagger from Dean's hand , but as Dean had tight grip on that , she didn't succeed and her action just made a gash on Dean's wrist and blood started to drop .

Dean ignored his pain ."You need to change your method sweetie ." He smirked and suddenly jumped toward her .

She just found the time to flinch a little , but the dagger landed on her right shoulder .She pulled it out and threw it away . "I could say the same thing for you honey .This body is already dead ." She said and put her palm on Dean's right shoulder and instantly a pure white agony ran through his shoulder and blood soaked his shirt . He slumped to his knees and a groan escaped his lips . She continued to push her hand harder and Dean's pains amplified .

Downstairs Sam and Ms. O'Brian stepped inside the house and against all Sam's prayers, Dean and Bobby weren't done yet . They heard Dean's whimper and Sam felt frozen , not because he had to answer lots of questions , but because he knew that that groan meant Dean was suffering too much pain .

"What was that ?" Ms. O'Brian asked .

"O God..where , where did that come from ?" Sam retorted .

"My bedroom I guess. Hey..what's going on ? " she replied .

"Show me the way , I'll explain everything..just hurry up ." Sam said .

"Alright , this way ." she said and headed toward the bedroom .

Upstairs as the creature was too busy with killing Dean , it was completely unaware of its back .Dean was lying on the ground and the Spriggans was kneeling beside him , its hand still on his shoulder . Bobby finally had got a clear shot and took it in a heartbeat .Things weren't really clear for Dean ,but he could see Bobby approaching from behind and from the corner of his eyes , he saw Sam and Ms. O'Brian appeared on the doorframe . Gratefully Bobby took the shot sooner and before the Spriggans could turn toward Sam and Ms. O'Brian , the bullet landed on his neck . It roared with pain and fell down on Dean .

"What..Who ? Oh, God ." Ms. O'Brian clutched her chest and looked shocked .

Inattentive to Ms. O'Brian's situation , Sam ran toward Dean , who was lying still under the creature ."Dean ." he cried out . Bobby was on Dean's side sooner and pulled the creature's body away ."Dean ?" he asked .

Dean gasped "Huh..what the hell was that ? She sure is a lot heavier than she looks ."

"You OK ? Are you fine ? " Sam asked anxiously .

"I'll survive . Salt and burn , hurry up . The spirit will be here in no time ." Dean replied in a low voice .

"He's right , help me Sam , we need to carry the body out of house ." Bobby demanded . "We'll be right back Dean , hang on ."

"Don't keep me waiting . I don't like to lose my other chances for tonight . " Dean grinned ."Don't worry Sammy , I won't steal your girlfriend ." Dean whispered to Sam .

"You wanna know a secret ? She's more your type than mine . " Sam winked ."I'll be right back ."

Bobby and Sam carried the dead body out of house and left the old lady still in shock .

"She wasn't really a human , you know ?" Dean noted .

"I..I don't understand ." she stammered .

"Look , Ms. O'Brian , I'm sorry we lied to you . But that thing was after you , and we couldn't risk your life .We did what we had to do and I'm not sorry for that ." Dean tried to sit up , but the pain stopped him .

"If it wasn't a human , it means the other supernatural things and monsters should be real. Is that true?" she asked in disbelief .

"As much as we are ."

"That's comforting ." she said and walked toward Dean . Kneeling beside him , she lifted him up carefully . "Ah , I think your shoulder is dislocated .What the hell was that thing doing to you ?"

"Well it wasn't my biggest fan ,and what you saw was its way to show me that ." Dean shrugged with his fine shoulder .

"You're hunting these things ? What was that ? Why it wanted me dead ?" she had lots of questions .

"Yeah , I'm a hunter . It's a family business . And that thing ..."Dean paused " Well , I don't think you really wanna know about them . Just believe me, it won't come back for you . It's dead ."

"Your arm is bleeding ." she examined his injury .

"I can handle it ." Dean smiled ."Hey , you're back ." Dean said as Sam and Bobby entered the room .

"Dean . You promised me ." Sam frowned .

"She's all yours ,dude . She was just helping me . Sweet of her ."

"Ah , about that thing . Sorry Sam . I didn't know - "

"Ms. O'Brian . Please . I'm the one ,who's sorry . We didn't mean to hurt your feelings or lie to you ." Sam excused .

"Bobby , do you think we should leave the room ? I feel I'm interrupting something by sitting here ." Dean asked innocently .

Sam's eyes widened "Dean?!... O God...Sorry Ms. O'Brian . Dean is .. He's just .."

"Awesome !" Dean grinned . "Alright , I hate to ruin the moment , but we gotta go . "

"You don't need help we that shoulder ? " asked she .

"Naaah , it's ok . I'm fine ." Dean smiled ."Give me a hand . " Dean asked Sam , and as he helped Dean they went down the stairs .Bobby packed their stuff and walked after them .

"Umm , thank you so much . For everything . I'm so sorry for everything I put you through ."

"You didn't . It's our job .You call us if you need any help , though .You have Sam's number , right ?" Dean smiled genuinely .

"Ah , yes , I think . Thanks again ." she opened the door for them .

Dean smiled back and left the building with Sam . Bobby nodded his goodbye and walked out .

"O , baby . He didn't hurt you , did he ?" Dean asked loud as he saw the impala .

Sam sighed ."Puff. No .She's just fine . Better than you , for sure ."

"Shut up , I'm talking to my baby ... Huh? Really ? " Dean glanced at Sam "Excuse him , he just doesn't understand anything ....Oh . Don't worry , he'll pay for that ." Dean grinned .

Sam rolled his eyes . "How's your arm ?"

"Funny , it feels weird ." Dean answered .

Sam looked at him to see if Dean was making joke or he was serious ."Weird like - what ?"

"Weird like it's gone to sleep . Like - Like it's getting really heavy . Like -"

"It's getting numb ?" Bobby asked with concern .

"Umm..Yeah ?! "Dean replied hesitantly .

"You keep that arm tight . We're going to a hospital , and it's not a suggestion ." Bobby hurried and opened the passenger door for Dean .

"O, No .. It's not nerve injury or something , is it ?" Dean asked as he sat in the car .

Bobby nodded . "I'm afraid so .But don't worry , you'll be fine ."

Sam sat in the back seat ."I think it's because of your dislocated shoulder , it probably put abnormal pressure on the nerve ."

"A pinched nerve . It'd be fun .Does that cause vertigo as well ? "Dean paused " Not as far as I know ." he replied to himself .

"Vertigo ? But why ? You mean you feel nausea ? " asked Sam .

"Hmm ? .. Well , when I say vertigo ,... it means ... I'm starting .... to feel nausea .... as well ." Dean noted slowly .

"You didn't hit your head , did you ?" asked Sam .

"Nah."

"It's probably because of the blood loss .Your arm is a mess ." Bobby said .

"No , it's because of excessive internal bleeding ." Cass appeared in the back seat .

Sam jumped a little and Bobby lost the control of the car for a second .

Dean grasped the dashboard . "Whoa.. Be careful with my baby ."

"Internal bleeding ?What do you mean ?" Sam frowned at Cass .

"It means the bleeding that can't be seen on the outside of the body " Cass explained .

Sam shook his head ."Thank you , I know what internal bleeding means . I'm saying how do you know ? Why should that happen to him ? "

"I could see it . I tried to warn you last night, but you didn't let me ." Cass said .

"What the -..." Dean gasped ." Tell me you didn't x-ray me . What are you ? Superman ? " talking was getting harder for Dean and his vision was blurred .

"What ? No . I'm an angel , and I didn't x-ray you , I just checked . I tried to tell you and Bobby about it ."

"What's he talking about . Dean ? You didn't say you've been beaten so bad ." Sam

"Because I wasn't .. He's exaggerating ." Dean's voice was hardly audible .

"You just stay awake , we're almost there ." Bobby glanced at his sweaty face .

"I don't intend to sleep ."

"Bobby , can't you just be faster ? I think his struggle with Spriggans has just worsened his bleeding ." Sam was obviously concerned .

"We're almost there ." he paused ."You hear me , Dean ? Are you with me son ? Hey , open your eyes ."

Dean's eyes opened to slits ."Hmmm ." he couldn't understand what exactly the others were saying , all he could hear was some babble and mumbling . '_It's definitely not good ._' he thought to himself .He turned his head to look at Bobby ,who sounded weird .'_Weird ,again . Huh , everything is weird..weird night ._'He smiled at that thought but nothing appeared on his pale face and Dean could get that much , so he stopped trying and instead he stared out of the windshield , or at least ,that was what he thought he was doing .

.

.

................ **TBC **................

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dean's eyes opened to slits ."Hmmm ." he couldn't understand what exactly the others were saying , all he could hear was some babble and mumbling . 'It's definitely not good .' he thought to himself .He turned his head to look at Bobby ,who sounded weird .'Weird ,again . Huh , everything is weird..weird night .'He smiled at that thought but nothing appeared on his pale face and Dean could get that much , so he stopped trying and instead he stared out of the windshield , or at least ,that was what he thought he was doing ._

* * *

"Mr. Panowski , Sir..can you hear me ? " ...

'_We didn't have a chick in the car . Did we ?_' Dean thought .

"Here , we need a gurney here ." she called out .

"Be careful with his shoulder .It's dislocated and apparently he has a pinched nerve ."

'_Bobby's voice . At least he's still here .But where's Sam ? When did we arrive to the hospital ._' Dean forced his eyes open to see a girl doing something to his shoulder .

'_Whatever it is, it's hurting like hell ...Well..No..I take it back , not like hell . Compared with that , I'd call this a bliss ._' Dean thought sadly .

"Good to have you back , can you tell me your name ,please ?" the girl asked .

Dean frowned ,wondering why wouldn't she speak a little louder . But as he was too familiar with that kind of situation , knowing what would they ask usually , he murmured his name ."Dean."

"Good Dean , now we're gonna move you inside . We stabilized your shoulder , so don't worry about it . Just try to stay awake , could you do that ?" the girl said "My name is Irene , by the way ." she smiled .

Irene was the only word Dean could get from her whole speech , the rest was completely unclear .' _They need to give the med students a concussion every once in a while . At least in this way they would understand the patient can't get them when they talk that fast ._'

.

He tried to open his eyes once more , and this time they weren't in the parking lot , it was a room for sure .

"Hey , you're back..that's great .." a blurred figure came into view . "Call the OR , tell them we're coming ." she said to one of the nurses .

'_Ah , she looks familiar ._' Dean tried to remember .

"Don't do that again Dean . You were supposed to call me , not showing up like this in my ER ." she smiled kindly .

'_Oh , it's her ._'he thought . "Claire ?" He whispered .

"So you remember my name." she squeezed Dean's hand ."Dean , you need emergency surgery .Can you understand me ?" she said slowly .

'_Now she's well educated .That's why I liked her from the Beginning . _' Dean nodded and looked around .

"Your family is waiting for you outside .They'll be by your side as soon as you're out of surgery ."She assured .

Dean nodded again and closed his eyes , letting them move his stretcher to the OR .He could see how they were preparing him for the surgery . He saw they put a mask over his face , and inject something into his IV . He felt something cold on his bare shoulder and chest , and then he welcomed the darkness .

...

Hours were passing and in the waiting room Bobby was sitting on a chair , one eye on his watch , counting the hours the medics were working on Dean without bothering to give any information to his worried family , and one eye on Sam , who was trying to call someone over and over .He was looking really impatient and nervous . For the first time , Bobby wasn't sure if he's worried about Dean , or something else was bothering him .He remembered when Dean told him that something was wrong with Sam , and now he could get what did Dean mean .

Sam sure was nervous , part of him was really worried about Dean , but the other part wanted to just leave the hospital and find some way to get what he needed _; the demon blood_ .

"Bobby , I'll be right back ." finally he said to Bobby .

"What ? Where are you going ?" asked Bobby pretending he was shocked , though he kind of expected those words .

"I don't know..I .. I just can't stay here ... You know , this whole waiting thing is driving me crazy .. I think I need to get some air." he said and left quickly .

Bobby sighed , Dean had all rights to be worried about that kid .

"Mr. Panowski ?"

Bobby looked up at the young doctor ."It's singer . Dean is Panowski . We're not sharing the same last name ."

"My mistake , I'm sorry ." she smiled .

"Ah , it's OK . Is Dean out of surgery ? How is he ?" asked he .

"Yes , he's out and stable ."

"You're not gonna ask me what happened to him ?" Bobby asked skeptically .

"No , I'm not . Actually I had a call from my neighbor , Ms. O'Brian . You know , you can explain if you like , though ." She grinned .

Bobby smiled ."Yeah , I always loved to describe this kind of things . How is Dean ?"

"He's doing fine , considering ." she looked around ."Where's his brother ? He was asking for him ."

"Umm .. He was kind of nervous . He left , but he'll be right back .Can I see Dean ." Bobby replied .

"Sure .Come with me .You should know there was a complication during the surgery , he's lost a lot of blood, which caused his heartbeat to drop , we lost him for a few seconds , but nothing to be worried about , he's stable now. Anyway we're able to reset his shoulder and you know some physical therapy is always advised , specially because of that pinched nerve , though it's treated and fine now .We managed to locate the source of bleeding and stop it .Other than that , he has 2 cracked ribs , a mild concussion and some bruising . " Claire described everything ."He's sleeping now , but you can stay with him . " she smiled and opened the door for Bobby .

Bobby walked inside and looked at Dean , who was sleeping restlessly .

"You do that again , I'll kill you myself ." Bobby whispered .

"Do what ? " Dean asked , his eyes still shut .

"You shouldn't be asleep ? " Bobby smiled .

"I was , until you woke me up . Didn't Claire tell you that I need my rest ?" Dean grinned weakly .

Bobby's eyes popped out of his head "Claire ? You're calling her by her first name ? God . It's not even 30 minutes that you're out of surgery , how did you do that ? I bet you get her phone number , as well ."

"What can I say ? I'm irresistible. " Dean grinned."But , well , it didn't happen here .She's the girl from that big farm . We met her the other day . "

"Ah , right , she mentioned her neighbor ,Ms. O'Brian ." Bobby laughed .

"Bobby , where's Sam ?" Dean asked with weary eyes.

"Uh . well -"

"Don't tell me ..."Dean closed his eyes for a second . "I know , he left . And let me guess , he was looking really nervous ." Dean swallowed hard and breathed with difficulty , as his face scrunched in pain .

"Yes ..Hey , you OK ? Do you need anything ?" Bobby's voice was filled with confusion and uncertainty .

"No , it's OK ... You don't expect me to join a soccer team after a surgery , do you ?"

"Well ,unless there were some hot chicks waiting for you . I'd say no ."

Dean laughed ."Good point . Ewwe ..I hate when laughing hurts ."

"You know he's really worried about you , right ? " Bobby mentioned .

"Sam ? Yeah .. I know .. He has just something more important .. I can understand . "He smiled ruefully . "Damn it . I'm just worried , you know . I wish I could help him . It's damn hard to watch him like that ."

Bobby nodded his approval ."I know.. I know .. It's just like deja vu all over again ... Like father like son ."

"Yeah .. Dad and Sam ... They were practically the same person ."

"Dean ." Sam almost shouted as he entered the room .

"Whoa..Dude , This is a hospital .You're supposed to be quiet ." Dean's brow creased .

Sam gasped "Sorry .. Man..Oh , I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up . Are you alright ? "

"Yeah , why shouldn't I be ? This hospital is great . Lots of hot nurses . " Dean grinned ."But I don't care . There's someone else here . My doctor .Have you seen her ? " Dean said , trying to hide his true feelings behind his grin .

"No ?!! Dean , you- " Sam wanted to protest but Dean stopped him .

"It's her , the hot girl we met in that farm , Claire ." Dean grinned widely .

Bobby stared at two of them and smiled . He knew Dean was trying to change the subject and hide his anxiety behind his mask .He completely knew that was Dean's way to keep going . A second he was dead serious and worried , the next he could act like there was nothing more important than the hot chick he just met .He was admiring Dean for that .He just hoped this whole ' _Hiding True Feelings and Keep Going_' thing won't break him inside . He hoped Dean could gain what he deserved .' _God knows he deserves the bests _.'

.

---------- The End ----------

.


End file.
